Intoxication
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: Alcide just wants to escape his tortured past in Bon Temp and Autumn...well, Autumn doesn't know what she's looking for. Will they find what they need in each other?
1. Is this real?

Autumn walked through the doors just as her favorite song came on. It was one you didn't hear much anymore. 'Is This Real' by Lisa Hall. She didn't stop to sit; she didn't stop to order a drink. She made her way straight to the dance floor and began moving her body seductively to the music. THIS is where she felt most at home, in the middle of the music. She let it run over her skin and closed her eyes with the intensity of it. When she heard the loud bass pumping through the speakers and the rhythmic throb of the people dancing around her, she felt more at one with the world.

The only things she cared about were music and art. They helped her tap into her power. She was a witch by birthright and was beginning to feel as though she were the only one left. Every once in a while she felt the air around her shift and she felt the presence of another supernatural being but it had been years since she felt it the last time. The colder air spoke of a vampire and the warmer air spoke of a Werewolf or Half-breed Shifters had either died or mated with a human to produce a half breed. They just weren't around anymore, like mermaids, unicorns and fairies. Humans had moved onto their lands and they'd all died out. The mermaids however, might still be out there. There were rumors of some fairies, but they hadn't been seen in centuries.

She was at the end of the song when she felt it. A heated expanse of electrified hair swirling around her body. Her eyes opened and then she saw him. He looked to be chiseled from stone, the way he just stood there, leaning against his table, looking. And looking only at her it seemed. And he didn't seem the least bit embarrassed as she had caught him looking. And so the staring war began as she looked at him, her almond shaped eyes trying to peer into him, to see which he was.

Disappointment filled her when she could not tell what he was. He seemed to know that she was thinking it and sent her a smug smirk as he lifted his glass in a mock toast. Not one to be teased, she sent him a warning spike that shocked him for just a moment. He nearly spilled his drink, giving her a shocked look. And it was her turn to send the smirk and turn away. Let him chew on that.

She heard him put his glass down and follow her but as he walked out the door few moments behind her, she was gone. Fading into the dark night as a shadow would. She made it to her home and locked the door behind her. She lived alone, in exile from her family because they couldn't handle what she'd been born to be. She flopped down on her bed and sighed, flipping her journal pages until she came to the next clean one. She wrote of the mysterious man at the club and also of her frustrations that she couldn't figure out what he'd been. She finished and changed into her sleep clothes before climbing into her bed and falling to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alcide stood at the table leaning with his elbow on the table's top. The music pumping through the club's speakers drowned out all conversation going on around him as he took a sip of his brandy. The club was definitely not his usual scene but he'd felt drawn to it as he'd been walking by and had decided to come in for a drink. It was still fairly early and the place wasn't packed as yet, but more and more people were slowly starting to trickle through the club's doors.

He took another sip of his brandy and was preparing to leave when one of the newcomers caught his eye. She was very pale, the club's lighting leaning an almost ghostly sheen to her skin, with long black hair that trailed a good way past her shoulders. Her dress seemed to be made of black leather or some similar fabric. The look was topped off by a pair of matching black boots that ended just below her knees. All in all it was a very eyebrow-raising ensemble. However it wasn't the girl's appearance that drew Alcide's attention. It was something else entirely…

The girl was giving off an electrifying aura that had every hair on Alcide's body standing up. Still leaning against the table, he watched her silently as she headed straight for the dance floor. He never took his eyes off of her through the entire duration of the song. Mesmerized completely by everything about her, from her appearance to her seductive dance moves to that electrifying aura, he waited until the song was dying down before making his move.

Alcide summoned up all of the energy he was experiencing, and did his best to project it toward the girl. He watched and waited to see if his attempt had been successful. When he saw her eyes open and look towards him he knew he'd nailed it.

He was still trying to get a grip on his emotions. After the whole mess with Debbie and Sookie, he just had to get out of Bon Temp. It wasn't a place for him to call home anymore. He couldn't deal with all of the Fangers and the drama that went with him. Not to mention every single time he tried to join a pack, it all went to hell.

Alcide was brought out of his head as he noticed the expression change on the girl's face. He could only assume that she was neglecting to figure out what he was. Truth be told, he had no idea what she was either. He only knew that she wasn't human, at least not completely. While the experiences had been few and far between, he had quickly learned that all supernatural beings projected some kind of aura about them that was different from humans.

Knowing that she had failed to recognize what he was, Mark smirked at her and lifted his glass in a mock toast as if to say, "Ditto." It was his turn to be caught off guard when she returned the toast with her own projection of powers. In his shock, he almost split his drink. If he'd had any doubts that she was a Supe, they were obliviated in that instant. She sent him a smirk of her own before turning away and heading towards the front door.

Not wanting to lose her, Alcide sat down his drink and followed her. The club was now packed and the throng of people slowed his progress. Tossing his manners aside in his haste, he didn't bother apologizing as he shoved people aside. He left the club and stepped out into the night. He looked every which way for the girl but to his horror she was gone. Alcide let out a curse of frustration and started the long walk home.

As he lay in his bed that night, in his new apartment, his mind trailed off to the girl he'd seen in the bar. He couldn't get her image out of his head or her scent from him nose. Vanilla and cinnamon and just a hint of her own personal musk. It was intoxicating and the scent wrapped around his memory before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hang On

_She wrote of the mysterious man at the club and also of her frustrations that she couldn't figure out what he'd been. She finished and changed into her sleep clothes before climbing into her bed and falling to sleep._

_As he lay in his bed that night, in his new apartment, his mind trailed off to the girl he'd seen in the bar. He couldn't get her image out of his head or her scent from him nose. Vanilla and cinnamon and just a hint of her own personal musk. It was intoxicating and the scent wrapped around his memory before he drifted off to sleep._

**(next day)**

The next night, she moved into the club. Only this time, she blended with the crowd. She had on a purple halter top, skin tight black jeans and a black leather jacket. Her hair was pin straight and pulled out of her face by a tight pony tail. A few loose tendrils framed her face.

She closed her eyes as the beat of the music pounded over her flesh. She ordered a Sex On The Beach and moved to a dark corner, watching; waiting.

Autumn knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that he would be back. And maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, she'd stick around for longer this time. She sipped her drink, her eyes tracing over the writhing bodies on the dancefloor. It was almost as if they were in a trance.

She read auras until finally, she sensed his. Sipping her drink once more, she lifted her hand, to flip her ponytail over her shoulder, and she waited. Waited for him to catch her scent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alcide entered the bar once again, his senses on high alert. He was on the prowl. She'd been racing through his mind all day long, and her scent, was driving him crazy. He made his way to the bar, ordering a beer. He was taking a pull of it when he caught it. Fragrant vanilla and cinnamon and tonight, her musk was stronger, indicating she'd be in heat soon.

The wolf in him howled with delight, ready to mate but he tampered that down. He wasn't an animal. Well, he WAS technically but he wasn't going to let his urges control him. He stepped away from the bar, mug in hand and began to search.

0000000000000000000000000000

She saw him striding up to her and she smiled, taking another sip of her drink. When he came to a stop in front of her, her eyes traced his body until they met his dark eyes. "Hi." She spoke, and caught his lazy grin. "Hey." He answered. She frowned when she found out that she couldn't hear him, but he could hear her. "Damn wolf hearing."

He chuckled and took another pull of his mug, before stepping closer to her, effectively pinning her against the wall. Her eyes widened and her breathing increased as he leaned close to her ear. "It's one of the perks of being a wolf. Excellent hearing," He paused, to move his nose to her neck and inhale. She flushed as he groaned. "And advanced sense of smell."

Autumn looked into his eyes as he pulled back slightly to look at her. "You smell good enough to eat." She smirked and took a pull from her drink. "Oh? I bet you say that to all the girls." He was quick to shake his head. "No way. Normally I'm not so bold." This caused her eyebrow to life. "Is that so? What's so special about me then?"

Alcide caught her off guard by shrugging. "I haven't quite figured that out yet. Although I have to admit it took me a little bit to recover from that shock you gave me." She laughed and finished her drink, setting it on a table next to her. "Sorry about that. I was miffed last night."

He nodded. "I could tell. And I was miffed too, when you disappeared on me." She shrugged, looking at her feet. "I try not to stay in one place too long. Keeps people from knowing my witchy secret."

He blinked, the peices finally coming together. "That's how you knew I was a wolf. You're a witch." She scowled and put her hand over his mouth. "Keep that to yourself! You never know who is listening."

He rolled his eyes and removed her hand. "In a world of Fangers, Shifters and Wolves, you can't keep being a witch a secret. People know we all exist. No use trying to hide now." Autumn frowned and shrugged. "Just because everyone's out of the coffin or closet or whatever, doesn't mean I want people knowing. So just keep your mouth shut."

He leaned back and finished his beer. "Sorry to have upset you." He looked her over and waved to the bar. "You want another drink?" Her glance followed his hand and she grinned, nodding. "Sure. Sex on the beach, thanks." She moved foward, kissing him once on the lips.

He looked at her for a second before grinning and making his way to the bar. But when he came back with the drinks, she was gone. He set them down on the table, growling. "Is she going to do this EVERY time?!"


	3. Closer

(so sorry about the wait on this. I hit a snag but after watching True Blood again, I wanted to give Alcide his happy ending! Thanks for being patient!)

000000000000000000000

_He looked at her for a second before grinning and making his way to the bar. But when he came back with the drinks, she was gone. He set them down on the table, growling. "Is she going to do this EVERY time?!"_

00000000000000000

As soon as her lips touched his, Autumn knew it had been a mistake to kiss him. Every atom in her body was aflame and she had no idea why. Shaking her head, she ran off, vowing to never go to that bar again.

The next few weeks, she tried to stay as busy as she could. She went to her classes and her job, trying to act as normal as possible. However, it seemed as though the harder she tried, the more she thought about him. His tall frame, his muscular body, his smoldering eyes, his soft lips. The way that the scruff on his face made him seem more like an animal. _'And his hair...'_ Autumn shivered as she put the last CD on the rack.

Wiping her shaking hands on her jeans, she clocked out and made her way to her car. Heading home, she stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair first, as she always did, using her vanilla shampoo and conditioner in one. After rinsing, she picked up her cinnamon apple shower gel and began to wash. Halfway through, she dropped the loofah and began to touch herself; thinking of him. Resting her forehead on the cool tile, she whimpered out her release.

Scowling, Autumn could take it no more. She shut off the shower and began to dry herself. Deciding to let her hair air dry, she dressed in a short denim skirt, red halter and half denim jacket. Pulling on her boots, she started with her makeup. She decided on a less goth look tonight. Red black eyeliner and a red shimmer eyeshadow. Lip gloss completed the look.

Feeding her black cat, Nox before she left, she grabbed her bag and was gone.

00000000000000000000

Alcide was at the bar, determined to get drunk before the heat of his body burned it off. It had been three weeks since he'd seen her, and he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. It was as if she had branded herself onto him, and nothing could be done about it. He'd finished his fifth beer when he smelled it. HER. Slamming his mug down, he turned quickly, his eyes scanning the club.

He didn't see her, but he knew she was there. He stalked across the floor, following her scent. He found her; in the same corner as before; watching him like a hawk. He moved foward and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. The wolf in him was itching to get out and she didn't even bat an eye. Looking up at him, she wet her lip and swallowed, her eyes tracing his own tongue as he mimicked her movements.

"Where were you?" He ground out, moving closer to her, boxing her in. The air around them sizzled with electicity and lust. Autumn looked up, fully intending on answering him until she saw his eyes, nearly black from being dialated. "Fuck it." She whispered, fisting her hands in his hair and forcing his lips onto hers.

Alcide growled as his hands moved to her hair, forcing her head back as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned at the feeling and Alcide was greatful for the loud music that surrounded them. No one else needed to hear the sounds he caused her to make. She was his, and his alone. Moving closer, he ground his already hard cock into her softness, nearly howling in pride as she whimpered, climbing up his body to wrap her legs around his hips.

Autumn had never felt this hot before. Her skirt had been pushed up her thighs so she could feel his denim covered erection right where she wanted it. Mewling, she moved her hips to answer his. Pulling back from her, he looked down, studying her red pouty lips as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm not letting you get away this time. Let's go."

Before Autumn could answer, she was placed back on the ground and her skirt straightened. Soon he grabbed her hand and led her outside; moving towards his truck. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking around. He glanced back at her, before chuckling. "I'm taking you home so I can do everything to you I've wanted to since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Hearing those words made Autumn's panties soak and Alcide froze for a moment, his eyes shutting and his nostrils flaring. He growled deep in his chest and she felt goosebumps arise on her flesh. "God, do you have any idea what you do to me?" She just laughed as they got into his truck and left.


	4. First Time

She was driving him crazy! The entire way to his house, she was at his side, kissing and nipping his neck as her hand covered his impressive erection. It was a miracle Alcide had any steering wheel left. His eyes burned amber with the need to claim and mark her. He had never felt this way before. Not with Sookie, not even with Debbie.

Pushing them from his mind, he parked and got out of his truck, slamming the door behind him. She got out, following him up to his door, shaking out her hair. As he inhaled her scent, he growled and pushed her against his front door. Autumns' hands fisted into his hair and she let out a deep breath as she felt his fingers moving up her skirt.

Her eyes closed and she bit her lip, her head falling back against the worn wood. When his fingers hit their mark, she cried out and Alcide snarled at the feel of how wet she already was. Opening his door, he led her up the stairs, slamming it behind her. He pulled her into his room and she began to strip. "Stop." He ordered, his amber wolf eyes taking her in. Seeing the color, her eyes widened and she paused.

He kicked off his boots and put his hands around her waist, his fingers almost touching. Grinning down at her, he placed her on his bed and looked her over. Autumn sat down on the bed, shrugging out of her jacket. Leaning back on her elbows, she watched as he kneeled down, stripping her slowly.

Alcide began with her boots, sliding them off. Reaching up, he nudged her shoulder and she laid down, watching as he moved above her. He kissed her gently, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip because he liked to watch it plump up. Reaching behind her neck, he untied the knot and slipped her top over her head. Seeing she wore no bra made him groan and he began kissing his way down her body.

He stopped to pay special attention to her breasts, as she seemed to be very sensative to his touch. He laved one nipple with his tongue, watching as it hardened. Lifting his eyes to hers, he watched her as he began to suck and nip at it. Her body convulsed and she arched into his mouth, her breath coming in gasps. Growling, he reached up and pinched her neglected nipple, reveling in the sounds he was causing.

When Autumn began to move her hips in the ancient rythym, he knew she'd been teased enough. Alcide started downward again, using the scruff of his beard to tickle her hips. Autumn gasped and sat back up on her elbows, watching as he slid her skirt down, his eyes catching on her red lacy thong. Swallowing, he ran his hand over the lace, his eyes flashing amber as he ripped them off.

Autumn would have protested but as soon as she was free of the fabric, she felt his tongue against her. "Ah!" She cried out, her hips arching towards his face as she fell back against the bed once more. Alcide's eye closed at her taste and he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her secure. He buried his face into her and devoured her as he would a last meal.

Autumn couldn't think, couldn't breathe. No one had ever made her feel this way before! The scruff of his beard against her inner thighs and those _torturous_ things he was doing with his tongue and teeth; it didn't take her long to reach her first orgasm. Alcide lifted his head to look around as it happened. It was as if the lights in the room were surging. He looked back down at her as she came down from the stars. He knew then that she was powerful and that he had to be careful.

Grinning, he decided he wasn't finished yet. He buried his head again and heard her choked wail as he pushed two fingers into her soaked entrance. He pumped them slowly, in time with the flicks of his tongue. Autumn was close to pulling her hair out. It was so good but yet too much at the same time. Within minutes he caused her to climax again.

Standing, Alcide looked down at the nearly sobbing witch as he removed his shirt and jeans. Her eyes traced his muscles hungrily as she watched. He crawled over her, kissing her passionately. This caused Autumn to moan because she could taste herself on his tongue. She felt him line himself up and then pause. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, seeing the question in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, feeling no doubt. "Yes. I'm sure." Alcide grit his teeth as he pushed in, cursing softly at how tight she was. Autumn had her hands at his shoulder, her nails digging in slightly. He was so big! When he was finally as deep as he could go, he began to move, pulling out slowly before pushing back in.

Soon, the only sounds heard were those of skin against skin, harsh breathing and moans. They moved together as one, taking from each other what they needed, but also giving as well. A light sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies and Autumn felt herself heating up once more. Alcide felt her muscles begin to spasm and he increased the speed of his thrusts, causing her to whimper.

He felt his canines elongate in the urge to mate and he growled, his eyes flashing. She cried out when she came, her head throwing back and her neck exposed. Snarling, Alcide turned his face away and roared his completion to the ceiling.

000000000000000

Afterwards, they lay in his bed, both covered by sheets. They stared at each other for a while, just basking in what had just happened. It had been a release of many sorts, for Alcide. For him, it was a way to bury his past. For Autumn, it was a connection with another person; a connection that hadn't been made in years.

Lifting his hand, he ran a finger down her cheek, causing her eyes to close. "I don't even know your name." He whispered, his eyes tracing her face. Her green eyes opened and searched his for a moment before speaking. "Autumn Kirkland." Smiling, Alcide pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm Alcide Herveaux." Neither said another word until sleep claimed them.


	5. Broken

Autumn woke first, her eyes moving to his face. They were facing each other, his leg sandwiched between hers, his arm pulling her close and the hands closest to their heads intwined. She wasn't used to being this close to anyone and she wanted to move, but she didn't want to wake him. Her eyes traced the hard lines of his face, the grey in his beard. She knew that if she looked hard enough, she'd see the grey in his hair as well.

She didn't know anything about his story but she could tell he had had a hard life. This thought made her feel protective of him and before she could stop it, her hand moved up to brush the hair from his face. His beautiful hazel eyes opened and she blinked, backing away from him. Autumn slid from the sheets and began looking around for her clothes.

Alcide moved to his back and stretched, watching her. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, nonchalantly. It might have sounded like he didn't care, but his wolf was on edge, not wanting its mate to get away. Turning to look at him, she tugged her skirt on. "Yeah. Last night shouldn't have happened. It was great and all, but..." When she turned away, he moved quick as lightning and before she could react, Autumn found herself under him once again.

"Just great huh? You don't have to leave, Autumn. I want you to stay." Looking up at him, she arched a brow. "You don't even know me, Alcide. I'm a dangerous person. I'm a witch." Blinking down at her for a moment, he laughed and shook his head. "So what? I'm a wolf. I don't see the big deal as long as you aren't a fanger or a fang banger, I don't care."

Autumn wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Please don't insult me. Those corpses are disgusting and so is anyone who could sink so low as to drink or fuck them." Alcide tried not to feel protective of Sookie when she said that, but it didn't work. "They aren't all bad." Scoffing, Autumn put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. "Strike a nerve? You're the one who doesn't want me to be one, yet you side with them? Great morals there, Alcide."

Growling, he pinned her again, anger in his eyes. "I only meant that I have...had a friend who was with a vampire." A knowing smile graced her face and she nodded. "Ah, a girl I'm guessing. A jilted love interest? Awww, poor puppy. Did you get your heart broken?"

Alcide felt his body tense and he snarled, his eyes flashing gold. Looking into his eyes, she raised her hands to his cheeks and smiled. "Beautiful." His hazel returned in his shock. "Sorry to be a bitch. I just hate vampires. I was raped by one and that's when I came into my powers. I set him on fire." She stated, matter of factly.

Horror filled his eyes and he ran a hand though her hair. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "Don't feel sorry for me. Everything happens for a reason. If that hadn't happened to me, I never would have tapped into my power." Alcide watched as she shrugged, seemingly uncaring. "Well, I'm still sorry it had to happen that way."

He leaned foward, kissing her once softly before sighing. "Please don't leave. I want to know you." Autumn chuckled and shook her head. "I don't want a relationship, Alcide. Last night shouldn't have happened. And now that I know you're a wolf, I REALLY need to go. The mating impulse is too strong with your kind."

Anger filled him because he knew she was right. "Oh so now you think you know everything? I didn't say ANYTHING about mating you, did I? Maybe I just wanna fuck again?" Smiling pretty up at him, Autumn shook her head. "We didn't fuck last night, Alcide. What we did was a mix of having sex and making love. I will never let you FUCK me. Because that means no feelings are involved and that is pointless."

Sliding out from under him, she began to dress again. Sighing in defeat, he lay on the bed, watching her. "How can you leave if I drove you here?" Grinning, she turned to him, brushing her hair from her face. "You're not the only one with abilities, Alcide. I can just simply fade and appear where I wish." His eyes widened and he scoffed. "There's no way you have that kind of power."

She shrugged and pulled her boots on. "Wait!" Alcide grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him. "How will I find you?" Smiling again, Autumn leaned forward and tangled her hand into his hair. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, causing a hum type growl to erupt from his chest. Pulling away, she tapped his nose and smiled.

"I have no doubt you'll be able to _sniff_ me out." Winking, she slowly faded out, causing Alcide to blink and shake his head.

0000000000000000000

It was a few days later that Autumn was walking up her stairs to get to her tarot cards from her room when the banister broke free. She wasn't paying attention so when the wood fell, so did she. She stumbled down a few steps and fell over, landing on a side table against the wall.

Groaning, she got up and surveyed the damage. She needed a new table and a new banister. She winced as she got up and made her way to her phone. Scanning the phone book, she found a handyman and gave him a call. None of his own men could do it but he knew a specialist and would send him her way.

"Great, yeah, because I can REALLY afford a specialist!" She yelled before hanging up. Sighing again she stood wincing once more. She would definitely have bruises after this. Making her way to the living room, she began to gather up all the trash and broken peices of wood. Not an hour later, her doorbell rang. Blinking, she came to the door, an ice pack on her arm. "That was fast!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to..."Alcide?! YOU'RE the specialist?!"


End file.
